Fate
by CallidoraMalfoy1228
Summary: They've always been Cory and Shawn, Shawn and Cory, but this is new. This is different. This, is fate.


_Author's Note: I wrote this on my phone at 4 in the morning. It hasn't really been edited yet but I wanted to get it up. This is a one-shot and I'm not currently planning on expanding this. If you like it, let me know._

 _Callidora._

 **Fate**

Everything has led up to this moment, Cory thinks. His back is pressed up against the wall and his arms are around Shawn's neck. He feels like a teenager again. For the first time since the divorce, Cory feels like himself again. Shawn's eyes are glittering, reckless and rebellious and so utterly fucking beautiful that Cory is kind of awestruck.

This moment is what Cory's entire life has been leading him towards. It's the moment he realizes that he's actually in love with Shawn Hunter. And, okay, that's kind of terrifying. But, at the same time, Cory's okay with it. Shawn may have spent his whole life running away. But Cory has spent his whole life chasing him.

And now he's caught him. Or, to put it more accurately, Shawn has caught Cory. Just as Cory should have known he would. In fact, if he hadn't been so captivated by Topanga, this would have happened a lot sooner. Cory knows this. He knows it because he and Shawn have always been together. And Cory is an idiot. Topanga told him as much on the evening she announced the divorce.

She'd stared straight at him, her eyes filled with angry tears, and she'd called him an idiot. He hadn't known why and her only answer had been to snarl Shawn's name, like the most foul curse she could think of. Cory hadn't liked that. Shawn's name wasn't a curse it was a prayer. A prayer that always seemed to bring Cory back to himself no matter how far he strayed. He'd started to see it then but it had taken months for Cory to really, truly realize it.

Shawn was Cory's home. He was the one place where everything was safe. With Shawn, Cory didn't feel like he had to be perfect, didn't feel like there was a missing piece. Shawn was the missing piece. It had been a realization that had sent Cory running away. And for the first time in their lives, Shawn was the one chasing him.

But now, staring into Shawn's eyes, Cory can't remember why he ever ran in the first place. This is right. This is where he belongs. Where he's always belonged. Their lips meet for the first time and it's anything but chaste. Passion, wild and burning, surges between them and Cory tastes the words Shawn is saying. 'I love you' tastes like chocolate melting in his mouth. His heart is racing and Cory feels like he's run a marathon by the time they pull apart. But there is a smile on Shawn's face. It's Shawn's 'I'm about to be very reckless' smile and there has never been a more beautiful sight.

As Shawn pulls him in for another searing kiss, Cory knows that everything - and nothing - is forever changed. They are still Cory and Shawn and Shawn and Cory. Shawn will still think of outrageous ideas that will get them into trouble more often than not. (Judging by the glitter in Shawn's eyes, Cory has reason to believe these ideas will all be centered around sex.) They will still fight and argue. Shawn will undoubtedly piss him off at least once a week. But Cory knows that they will always come back. Shawn will run, as he sometimes must, and Cory will chase him. They'll go home at night and make love and neither of them will ever have to wonder where their home is.

Topanga, Cory thinks, is going to be terribly smug about all this. For the next five years - at least - she is undoubtedly going to tease them mercilessly. She'll smile at them, though, and she'll have their backs when they need her to. Shawn will pretend to be annoyed by it but Cory knows that he'll thank her in private. Probably by sending a box of chocolates or some other gift whose meaning she will immediately understand.

Cory pulls back to look into Shawn's eyes. This man, this beautiful and insane creature, is his. His to keep. Forever. The thought has him yanking Shawn into another kiss. And this time they don't come up for air for a very long time...


End file.
